Azure of Berseria
by EpicLinkSam
Summary: All Velvet wanted was a happy life with her family. All it took was one day to change all of that. Now, she only strives for revenge. Fortunately, she has one person that will always be at her side, her friend from before all hell broke loose.
1. Chapter 1

A daemon was thrown down into the dungeon. It studied its surroundings, before bringing its gaze onto a figure in the darkness. The figure stood up, before it's arm transformed into a demonic claw. The daemon took up a stance and roared, but the figure was already running at it, kicking it several times, and relentlessly slashing with its claw. The daemon shook of the stun, before the figure ended its life with a rising strike, causing the beast to fall over.

The light barely shone through several cracks in the dungeon, showing the killer of the beast; a young woman with long black hair, wearing barely anything. Her clothes were a tattered mess, and she looked like death herself.  
"On that day, the world began to change. She thought to herself, as she walked up to the fallen daemon. Men and beasts possessed by evil spirits. Hunting and killing everyone they could. Using her claw, she grasped the head of the daemon, and began to absorb it. But, even in the depths of despair, only 3 things matter to me. The daemon was completely gone, and she stood up. The taste of blood-soaked flesh, revenge upon one man...  
She looked up at the ceiling, with barely any light above.

* * *

"Laphi! Time to wake up."  
"Ah... okay..."  
Velvet walked up to her sick little brother in bed.  
"Morning!" She said, cheerfully.  
"I told you to stop calling me "Laphi". I'm not a little kid anymore."  
"Grumble-grumble, huh? You must be feeling good!" She put her hands on her little brother's head, and checked his temperature. "Hmm. A bit of a fever, I'm afraid. At least the new medicine for you and Saya is supposed to come today." She patted him on the head. "Until then, you stay in bed, got it?"  
"What? Aww, but I wanted to go to the cape!"  
"Sorry. You'll have to wait." She said, holding up a finger.  
"Can't I at least read a book?"  
A stern glare from Velvet answered his question.  
"Don't trouble your sister, Laphicet." The two of them turned to see a man with silver hair walk in.  
"I didn't mean to..." Laphicet muttered.  
"Arthur! Done chopping firewood?" Velvet said to her brother-in-law.  
"Yeah. Enough to last through Winter." His expression changed to a troubled one. "But there's something else I need to take care of. Sorry, but medicine money'll have to wait a bit."  
"I'll earn it myself then!" Velvet said, stepping up. "Bring down a few prickleboars, and I'll have plenty to offer in trade."  
"On your own?"  
"Arthur's first maxim! "Plans must be solid, and reactions flexible.""  
"Alright, I shouldn't doubt my student's abilities. Sorry for putting you in a spot." He said with a smile.  
"I'm sorry Velvet..." Laphicet added.  
"Whoa, hey. What's everyone apologizing for? We're a family, right?"  
"Still, I'd feel better if someone when with you." Arthur said.  
"Don't worry, I'll bring Ragna with me!"  
"Hm, but shouldn't he be up by now?"  
"I sent Jin to go wake him up. But he's taking a while."  
At that moment, a boy a little older than Laphicet came in.  
"Oh, hello Arthur." He said with a nod. He then turned to Velvet. "Sorry Velvet, but my brother doesn't seem to want to wake up. I've tried everything."  
"Oooh, that dork!" Velvet said with a smirk. "Guess I have to wake him up then."  
"Well then, I'll leave you to that. I suppose I'll see you later." Arthur said as he turned around and left.  
"Well then, Jin, what did you try?"  
"Well, I tried shaking him, quietly calling his name and blowing in his face, but it didn't work."  
"Well then, I'll take care of it. Can you watch Laphicet and Saya?"  
"Of course."  
"Thank you. Now then..."  
Velvet climbed the ladder that led to the floor upstairs, and Ragna's room. She opened the door to his room to find the spiky blonde haired teen in a deep slumber. His bedsheets were in a mess and there was even some drool dipping from the corner of his mouth. The bedframe shook because he was snoring.  
Velvet smiled to herself as she prepared herself for what she must do. She pulled up a stool and stood on it. emOh Jin, if you want to wake up someone as block-headed as your brother, you need to be more forceful.  
"WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!" And with that, Velvet jumped off the stool and at the bed and delivered her elbow into Ragna's gut.  
"UUUAAAALGH!" Ragna woke up with a jolt, and in pain. He was breathing heavily from both the shock and the painful wake-up call.  
"Morning!" Velvet said with a smirk.  
"Oh you prick!" Ragna said with a smirk of his own. He reached out and put Velvet in a headlock, and began giving her the noogie of her life.  
"I see you're-OW-awake now!" Velvet said through the pain.  
"You freakin' elbowed my gut! What did you think?!"  
"Just an-OW-wake up call! OW! Okay stop! You're ruining my hair!"  
Ragna sighed, before letting Velvet go.  
"So, why'd you wake me up?"  
"Arthur doesn't have the time to get the money for Laphicet and Saya, so we're going to go hunt some prickleboars to trade in."  
"Tch, of course. He doesn't have time for this."  
"Ragna, don't be like that. You know it's hard for him after he lost Celica. Well, for all of us."  
The thought of their deceased family member somewhat dampened the mood.  
"Alright. Give me a minute to get ready. Wait for me outside."  
"You're not going to go to sleep again, are you?"  
"...no."

* * *

Ragna (who's cheek was red, because he actually tried to sleep again and Velvet gave her thoughts) was dressed in his simple black clothes. Strapped to his back was a sword. While both he and Velvet were skilled at fighting, they had different teachers.  
"Let's see... if we're on the hunt for prickleboars, we'd better try the Tranquill woods outside of town." Velvet said.  
"Well then, let's go. This is for Laphi and Saya, so we can't mess up."  
Velvet nodded, and the two started walking through the town. Taking in their surroundings.  
"Come to think of it, Arthur hasn't requested his favorite dinner in a while." Velvet said.  
"...and that's important, why?" Ragna responded, bluntly.  
"Well, there's been so much going on, and the village always has him out hunting. Maybe he's just worn out?"  
"Or he's getting senile." Ragna muttered under his breath.  
"That does it. I'll cook him up some prickleboar stew, just like Celica taught me. That ought to pick him right up! A healthy portion of nourishing meat cures fevers and weariness alike."  
"...you know Jin hates the stuff, right?"  
"I know Jin hates meat in general, but you know he won't grow if he doesn't eat!"  
"Tch, never bothered me. Personally, I think he wants to stay as a scrawny little shrimp."  
"Kinda hypocritical, since you're so short minded."  
"The hell does that mean?!"  
The two continued to talk, until they ran into an old man and his wife.  
The old man sighed. "Ever since the Opening seven years ago, this world's really gone crazy. Famine, freezing weather... and worst of all, this daemonblight that's turning people into monsters."  
"I can't believe that people can really turn into those... things. It's a nightmare." His wife said.  
"Does no one know what causes daemonblight... or how to heal it?" Velvet asked.  
"No." The man replied. "What we do know is that when people turn into those monsters-I mean "daemons," they gain incredible strength and attack humans on sight."  
Velvet was silent. Ragna simply scoffed.  
"Whoever named it the opening named it right." The man's wife said, shuddering. "It's like someone opened a portal directly to hell."  
"Come to think of it, Celica died in the opening, didn't she? Both of them."  
Ragna and Velvet stiffened up at those names.  
"It might be a good thing they died when they did. They didn't have to suffer through all this."  
"It's "good" that my sister died? How can you say that?!" Velvet yelled.  
"If you've got a death wish old man, I'm more than happy to oblige." Ragna said, cracking his knuckles.  
"S-sorry, I didn't mean it that way..."  
"You're a real idiot, you know that?" His wife scolded. "Sorry about him, you two."  
Ragna grit his teeth and turned around to leave. And Velvet followed him.  
"Ragna? You weren't really going to...?"  
"...no. Master Jubei taught me not to fight those that can't."  
"Well, that's good. Hm, I wonder how he's doing?"  
"Can't say. He travels almost as much as Arthur."  
The two continued their walk, until they came across one of Laphicet and Saya's friends and her mother.  
"Hey Velvet! Hey Ragna! Are Laphicet and Saya feeling better yet?"  
"No... Not yet... They need a little more rest... I think." Velvet replied.  
"Aw, that's too bad. Tell him I'm looking forward to hunting beetles again when they get better!"  
"Right. Got it."  
"I thought Saya hated bugs." Ragna muttered.  
"Laphicet and Saya's illness sure is persistent."  
"Yeah," Velvet sighed. "that fever keeps coming back like a clockwork. The medicine always helps a little bit, but still..."  
"That sounds terrible. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."  
"Thanks, but we'll be fine. At least we have Ragna and Arthur to take care of anything that needs muscle. And before he came, both Celicas raised me, Laphi, Ragna, Jin and Saya by themselves. So now I have to do my best as well!" Velvet said with a determined grin.  
"You sound just like your sister." The girl's mother noted. "That optimism must run in the family."  
"I do? That's nice of you to say!"  
"And from what I remember, that stubbornness from Ragna must come from sister Celica."  
"Hey!"  
Velvet was laughing as she pulled Ragna away. "We'd better go stock up before we head into the forest."  
"Vel, we don't have that much cash on us."  
"But like Arthur always says, "battles are won and lost with the preparations made before the first strike.""  
"Well, if you say so."  
The two of them got some supplies, and Ragna was laughing when they cam across the village elder, who was acting senile to annoy Velvet. Eventually, they made it to the entrance of the Tranquil Woods.  
"Well then, you ready Velv?"  
"As I'll ever be, Ragna."

* * *

The woods were a beautiful color this time of season, as Ragna and Velvet saw. But today wasn't the day for staring at the natural beauty of the forest. They walked through the forest,  
"There! Prickleboar!" Velvet pointed to two of them.  
"Alright! Let's go!" Ragna drew his sword, and the two charged at the creatures, stunning them.  
The prickleboars charged after the first attack, one towards Velvet and the other at Ragna. However, they were no match for the two. Velvet's speed and acrobatics made it impossible for the creature to counterattack as she kept fighting with the blade in her shoe. The one that charged at Ragna was simply overpowered by Ragna's brute strength.  
"It's over! Sei-yah!" Velvet flipkicked the prickleboar into the air.  
"INFERNO DIVIDER!" Ragna jumped with his sword in a rising slash, finishing the creature off.  
"Yeah! That's how it's done!"  
"Tch, don't celebrate early Vel, we still got to hunt some more down." Ragna said as he picked up the spoils.  
The two continued to walk through the forest, looking for more prickleboars.  
"The cold weather's been terrible on everyone's crops, but at least the city will buy our prickleboar meat now."  
"Yeah. But too bad it's hard to raise the damn things. Would make it so much easier for all of us."  
"Hmm, I wonder if they can be bred with more docile pigs... what would we call them, oinkleboars?"  
"...really?"  
"Yeah, your right. Doesn't sound appetizing. What about... piggleboar? Yeah! Piggleboar! That's a cute name."  
"I'd say yes, but if that were the case, I'd feel like a dick every time I eat one."  
"Right, we wouldn't want to discourage people from eating them."  
The two continued through the forest, before finding two more prickleboars.  
Ragna took on one head on, while Velvet started defending from the other.  
"Arthur's second maxim! "Know your foes, and strike where they're weak!"" she said, as she started kicking the prickleboars down.  
"Will you DIE if you don't follow that?"  
"He taught me everything I know!" Velvet said, stabbing another with her foot-blade.  
The two of them continued, until they found some more on the upper plateau.  
"He-yah!" Velvet took down another prickleboar.  
"CARNAGE!" Ragna sped towards one, slicing it, before swinging around and bringing his blade up. "SCISSORS!"  
The prickleboars had all been slain.  
"Whoo, what a workout!" Velvet said, wiping her brow.  
"Tch, nothing but small fry. Well then, we got enough. We'd better head back."  
"Hold on. Just a sec."  
Velvet walked up to the ruins and peered into the large chasm. It appeared to have no bottom.  
"Velv, what the hell are you looking at?"  
"Well, it doesn't look safe, and the hole's gotten bigger. I keep saying the should build a fence but..."  
"All the crap about it being "forbidden land" or something, right?"  
"Yeah. Even Celica used to scare me with it. She was always, "this is a gateway to the underworld." Well, I'm to old to keep falling for that nonsense."  
"Uh huh. But what if I just push you? Like THIS!"  
"Huh?! WHOAAAA! I'm going to fall into the underworld! Nooo! ... Huh? Why am I-?"  
"It's alright. I gotcha."  
"Ragna! That wasn't funny!"  
"Then why are you smiling?"  
"I-oh shut up!"  
The two started on their way back to the town, taking care of more prickleboars on the way. After all, you can't have too many spoils of war. However, just outside the town, they were stopped by a pack of prickleboars, who snorted at them. Not their ordinary behavior.  
"Wait. The boars we hunted... Are you their-"  
The prickleboars snorted as if answering their question.  
"Tch, not time to feel sorry now Velv." Ragna said as he drew his sword.  
"Right." Velvet took up a stance. "Maxim three. "Never waiver once your sword is drawn. Control your feelings, to control the tide of battle!""  
The two charged at the pack of prickleboars, who were ready to kill them. Velvet ignited her blade as she swung, while Ragna smashed downwards, causing shockwaves to stun them. One prickleboar tried to charge at Ragna from behind, but he slashed upwards, before socking it in the stomach. Velvet kicked and cut at the prickleboars, taking multiples of them out at a time. Only one remained. However...  
"Alright. Let's take this thing do-"  
The prickleboar jumped right over Ragna, and straight at Velvet. Gasping, she crossed her arms to block, while Ragna called her name. Waiting for the blow to come...  
"Seres!"  
A quick burst of flames incinerated the last prickleboar.  
"The hell? Fire?"  
"That was an exorcist arte!" Velvet exclaimed. "That means..."  
"Pride and anxiety. Pity for the enemy. The thrill of battle..." The two of them turned to see Arthur. "Your emotions run too hot. That will be your downfall."  
Velvet looked away, feeling shame, even though she shouldn't.  
"Oy, old man-"  
"Agreed. It's one of her virtues as well."  
"Are you even listening to-who the hell are you talking to?"  
Velvet looked up, and indeed, Arthur appeared to be talking to thin air.  
"Yes I know, but even so, she's got to-" Arthur suddenly stopped talking. He stared at the handle of his sword, which had some sort of charm on it.  
"Arthur?" Velvet called.  
Arthur looked up. "Arthur's fourth maxim. "Never let your guard down, even when victorious.""  
"Got it!"  
"Tch, you and all this maxim crap..."  
"In any case," Arthur said, ignoring Ragna. "This should be enough to buy the medicine. I'll drop the prickleboars at the shop before I head out."  
"Head out where?" Velvet asked.  
"The person I was supposed to meet is late. I don't think I'll be home tonight. I came out here to let you know, you'll have to pick up the medicine yourself."  
"Right..." Velvet said.  
"One more thing. I saw a group of daemons near the village." Arthur looked at the two of them. "If you're attacked, run away. Am I clear?"  
"N-no way! I can handle a bunch of-" Velvet started, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Ragna, who was shaking his head.  
"Velvet. Listen to him."  
"But... fine."  
"I see Jubei taught you about daemons as well. But yes, they can only be challenged by those with the talent for exorcism such as myself, or extreme power, such as Jubei. That is the cold logic the world, and no emotions can change it."  
Velvet was silent, until she broke said silence. "Do you think I could become an exorcist?"  
Arthur looked up, before asking a question. "Why is it you think birds fly?"  
Velvet and Ragna looked up to see a hawk.  
"Why? Well, without flying, birds wouldn't be able to find food." Velvet answered. Unsure.  
"Because that's the way they were created." Ragna answered.  
"Correct, Ragna. It takes a particular innate talent to be an exorcist. Unfortunately, very few humans have it withing themselves."  
"...alright." Velvet said, finally. Arthur walked up to them.  
"Tomorrow is the memorial day of both Celicas. I'll be back as soon as I can." He said as he walked past them.  
"Hurry back! I'll make you a quiche, just the way she taught me!"  
Arthur stopped, before nodding back at them and continuing his way.  
"Well then, let's go, Velvet." Ragna turned the other way, and the two started heading on their way to town.  
"Hmm, I wonder if those prickleboars were brothers... Maybe I should have let them go."  
"But then how would we afford Laphicet and Saya's medicine?"  
"True, hunting took care of that, and it means food for us as well."  
"We had no other choice. It was a rational decision."  
"But the fact that I'm worrying about it shows that my feelings are getting the better of me."  
"...you worry too much."

* * *

The two made it back to Aball, and walked towards the market. Where they noticed that a friend of theirs was already there. She had red hair and a green dress. Two dogs were accompanying her.  
"Niko!" Velvet called to her friend. "Here for groceries?"  
Niko turned. "Yep. And you two must have been hunting, right?"  
"Yeah. Good haul for some small fry." Ragna said.  
"Well look at you two, Lord and Lady Breadwinner! If Velvet was a boy, I think I might be in love!"  
Velvet blushed. "Well, good thing I'm a girl then!"  
"And me?" Ragna asked.  
"Nope."  
"Ugh. Harsh, but true."  
"But Vel, if you want to look the part of a girl, you should change your style."  
"Oh yeah, I kinda broke my comb."  
"Tch. Clumsy..." Ragna said under his breath.  
"So get a new one!" Niko suggested.  
They looked at the selection, and saw a comb. Velvet held her chin in thought. "Sure I'd like to, but..."  
"Hey mister!" Niko called to the store owner. "How about a sale on combs for the pretty girl?"  
The store owner stood up. "You two need something?"  
"I'm fine Niko." Velvet told her friend. "I just here to pick up the medicine for Laphicet and Saya."  
"Oh, Velvet. I already told Arthur, but... I'm afraid the medicine hasn't come in yet."  
"What? Why not?" Velvet asked.  
"It's because of the daemons, ain't it?" Ragna questioned.  
The shopkeeper looked down before replying. "Seems like the daemonblight is really taking a toll on the city. There's even a group of them lurking around here now."  
"When's it coming then?" Velvet asked.  
"I can't say. And I don't know how much it will cost."  
"Oh no..." Velvet said, looking down.  
"Ugh, what is WRONG with Midgland?" Niko said, crossing her arms. "Don't they have like an army or something?"  
"Those guys? The daemons already routed them a while back." The shopkeeper mentioned.  
"But, we're safe here, right? After all, you're brother-in-law is an exorcist, and Jubei is such a skilled warrior."  
Velvet nodded, but Ragna didn't.  
"Don't think so." Ragna said, in thought. "The old man can't use his right hand anymore, and Master Jubei isn't around that often."  
"Yeah." The shopkeeper agreed. "Arthur couldn't even protect his own wife and child."  
"Let me know when the medicine gets in." Velvet said in a low voice.  
"Of course. For now, here." He handed Velvet some supplies. "On the house."  
Velvet nodded, and she and Ragna started heading back home.  
"Velvet!" Niko called. Velvet and Ragna stopped and turned. "You didn't forget, did you? You promised to teach me how rto make your special quiche!"  
"Wait." Ragna started to recall a memory. "Didn't she ask you to teach her because of..."  
"Yeah, that apprentice animal doctor." Velvet confirmed, before turning to Niko. "You were serious?"  
"Be-YOND serious!" Niko said. "Please, this is life or death for me!"  
"Heh, never knew you were such a philande-OOF!" Velvet elbowed Ragna in the gut, which was still a little sensitive from their eventful morning.  
"But I thought your folks weren't keen on the two of you dating."  
Niko raised up a hand, before shouting. "Who CARES what people think?! The important things, are my feelings!"  
Velvet giggled. "I like the way you talk! If I were a boy, I think I'D be in love!"  
"Darn right!" Niko pipped.  
"Why don't you two just kiss already?"  
SLAP! SLAP!  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
Velvet and Ragna arrived in front of their house. But they didn't go in yet.  
"Should we go?"  
"Yeah, I think we'd better pay them a visit."  
The two of them turned and stopped at three gravestones in front of the house.  
"You start, Vel."  
"Alright." Velvet stepped up. "Hi Celica. I'm back. I can't believe it's been seven years since we lost you... and the baby you carried. ... Drat, I forgot to bring your Princessias. I know how much you, Mom and Dad all loved those flowers. And I know your child would have too. I'll pick some up from the cape tomorrow."  
Velvet stepped back, and Ragna stepped forward.  
"Sister. It's me. Ragna. Like Velvet said... seven whole years, huh? Can't believe it's been that long since then. Jin and Saya are doing fine, though their attitudes could improve. We've been all managing well, and Master Jubei's been teaching me a lot. I think you'd be glad to know that, he's been fine too."  
Ragna stepped back, and the wind blew through their hair and rustled several loose leaves on the ground. He and Velvet stood, side by side.  
"Remember how come my sister became friends with your caretaker?"  
"Yeah. "Hey, we have the same name!" and they just hit off. And since then, we've all been living together."  
"Well, we've been here long enough, Laphi and the others might be starving now. We'd better go in."  
"Yeah."  
The two of them paid their respects one more time, before going back in.

* * *

As the two entered, the two of them saw Laphicet, out of bed and at the table. He quickly hid something on the table before looking at the two. "Oh uh, welcome home you two."  
"Laphi! I told you to stay in bed!" Velvet scolded, before walking over and checking his temperature.  
"I was only up for a little..." He moaned.  
"Look, your fever hasn't gone down a bit! Go lie down and Ragna and I'll cook dinner."  
"I'm sorry..."  
Ragna moved over and saw what was on the table.  
"Oy. Laphicet. What's this?" Ragna said, pointing at the drawing.  
"Oh, a compass! It uses a magnet to tell which way you're facing!" Laphicet said, a sparkle in his eye.  
"Whohoo. You can use the sun and stars for that." Velvet said.  
"And you say _I'm_ the sarcastic one." Ragna snorted.  
"And what'll you do if it's cloudy, huh? Thanks to this invention, we'll even be able to voyage across the ocean!" He pointed at the picture. "See? It's designed to stay level, so your heading will be true even when the ship is rolling with the waves! Pretty neat right?"  
"If you say so Laphi." Velvet said with a smile.  
"C'mon! It's a must-have for any adventure! Can't you see how useful it is?"  
Velvet simply helped Laphicet to his bed. "You can tell me more about it later."  
"Did they hurt you two?" Laphicet asked, concerned.  
"Not a scratch on us, kiddo." Ragna said, smiling.  
"I can hear Arthur already, "Gosh Velvet, I think it's time you learned all my secret artes!""  
"He isn't coming home tonight, is he?" Laphicet asked.  
"...how do you know that?" Velvet questioned.  
"Seres stopped by and told me."  
"The old man's Malak?" Ragna asked.  
"Huh, you really can talk to Malakhim, can't you?" Velvet said with a smile.  
"Yeah! Arthur says I've got exorcist potential!"  
"No kidding!" Velvet said, sitting down next to him. "I think you'll be an exorcist to rival even him. I can tell you've been learning all sorts of things from his book collection."  
"I really want to become an exorcist!" Laphicet said, earnestly. "I want to go travelling with you and see all the wonders of the world! I'll hunt, I'll chop firewood. And if daemons come for us, I'll defend all of us! I wish... I wish I could do that..."  
Laphicet looked down, somewhat dejected, before her sister pulled her into a hug.  
"You'll get there Laphicet. It should only take..."  
"20 years at most?" Ragna suggested.  
"It won't take me that long." Laphicet said.  
"Oh yeah?" Velvet got up and lay Laphicet down. "You'd better prove it to me then! Start with this lovely meatball stew I cooked. Eat every last mouthful, even if you don't feel hungry. And take your medicine, no matter HOW nasty it takes. No tricks. Am I clear?"  
"Yes ma'am." Laphicet said. Velvet left the room.  
"Laphicet, where's Jin?" Ragna asked.  
"Oh, I think he went to read to Saya."  
"Alright. I'll call him down when it's dinnertime." Ragna said, as he left the room after Velvet.  
Velvet was already lighting the firewood. "Ragna, did you notice that it's really easy to light Arthur's firewood? Wonder what his trick is?"  
"I dunno, pour oil on them?"  
em"Um, Velvet?" Laphicet called from his room. em"Could you not put any spinich in the stew?"  
"You'll never grow up if you're picky with your food you know." Velvet said.  
em"Aww... I know, b-but just for today...?"  
"Heh. Fine, fine. I'll leave out the spinach, JUST this once. And I'll make it the curry flavor you like."  
em"Really? Thanks Velvet!"  
"Uh, Vel? You do know that Jin actually likes the stuff, right?"  
"I'll just put it on the side for him."  
Velvet made her way upstairs to find the curry spice. Ragna put his sword against the wall and sat down at the table.  
"Oh yeah! We saw Niko today, and she had important things to talk about. She's coming over in the next couple of days, so behave yourself."  
 _"I will. I'm glad you've got a good friend."_

"Yeah, I've known her almost as long as I've known Ragna."  
"That's true." Ragna said, leaning back. "She has been around for a hella long time."  
"Oh and Laphi? If there's a girl you like, you'll tell Big Sister all about it, right?"  
em"A g-g-g-girl?!"  
"A little early to be asking him, don't you think, Velv?" Ragna asked, crossing his arms.  
"Hmm... you're a stubborn little brat, so you might need an older girl to keep you under control. Oh, and she's gotta be a good cook! A pro in the kitchen is success at life."  
"Velvet, you just described yourself."  
em"Knock it off, Velvet! You should be more worried about your OWN love life with Ragna!"  
"WHAT?!"  
Ragna fell out of his chair and his his head on the floor. Velvet jumped back downstairs, nearly tripping. Both of their faces were burning red.  
"Laphi, don't get the wrong idea! Ragna and I aren't together! We're just friends!"  
em"But you two are so alike!"  
"Laphicet, please stop. I have a headache from falling."  
Laphicet suddenly started coughing.  
"Laphi?!" Velvet ran into his brother's room. Ragna followed, rubbing his head. "What's wrong?"  
"Well, it was kinda funny how you and Ragna reacted, so I got a little something caught in my throat."  
"Oh, so now we're your sources of entertainment? emYare Yare Daze.../em"  
Velvet recognized that phrase was something Jubei said many times as well. She never understood, but Ragna seemed to say it whenever something annoying happened.  
"Sorry, I guess Ragna and I overreacted a little. Huh?"  
Laphicet laughed. "But who knows what the future holds?"  
"Yeah, but what more can I do? I've got a duty to look after my little brother, and I'm serious about it."  
"I know, but I'm trying to look after you two." Laphicet said. "I want you to be happy, that's all. And it's not just me, Arthur, Ragna, Jin and Saya all worry about you too."  
"Well, we're a family, right?"  
"Yeah. That's what families do."  
"For you, I'd kill every last prickleboar in the forest if it came down to it."  
Laphicet was silent at the comment.  
"Uh, Velv?" Ragna said. "Shouldn't you-?"  
"Oh right! We need to get dinner ready. Ragna, with me." Velvet said, running out of the room.  
"Heh. You've got a good sister kid." Ragna said in the doorway. "Don't forget it."  
Laphicet nodded with a smile.

* * *

After dinner, Velvet helped Laphicet get ready for bed. Ragna was helping Jin and Saya in another room. Velvet laid Laphicet down in his bed, before giving an approving nod.  
"Good boy! You didn't forget your medicine!"  
"Well, I did promise." Laphicet's eyes traveled to the window, where the darkness of the night could be seen. "Tomorrow's a Scarlet night."  
"Yeah. Just like that night that changed our lives." Velvet said this with a sad expression, recalling the painful memory.  
"Um, Velvet?" Laphicet grasped her hand. "May I... sleep next to you tonight?"  
Velvet thought for a bit, before putting her other hand on top of Laphicet's. "Of course."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. It's me again. So, with this, I suppose it's time for an announcement.**

 **"On the Edge of Existence" has been cancelled. I'm really sorry and mad at myself, but I no longer have fun writing that story. I apologize again that I can't stay motivated, but that's the person that I am.**

 **So as it's replacement, this time I have a new story. This one has Ragna (and maybe a few other characters aside from the ones mentioned already) in the world of Berseria. Though unlike showing up, he's going to be worked into the canon. I already have plans on what I want to do.**

 **I know it sounds word-for-word from the game, but bear with me. This will only be for the first few chapters. Once the main story kicks in, there should be larger changes.**

 **And I suppose you're all ready for next time, since we know what happens.**

 **Till then, see ya!**

 **Update: Fixed a few things I didn't like.**

 **Update 2: For some reason, it fucked up. I fixed to make it at least readable.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm surprised I managed to get this done. I suppose this one motivates me more than the other stories. But first, reviews!**

 **Wlyman2009: Don't worry. Aside from Ragna, I'm thinking only 3 more BlazBlue characters will show up.**

 **Bogart Rojas Avila: Now, that would be spoiling, wouldn't it? ;)**

 **Dragonic: Thank you for the review. Now, I won't say what other BlazBlue characters will appear, but I hope I can potray them well.**

 **Raider301: Understandable.**

 **Justin: Thank you!**

 **SilverArbiter: That's the gist of it, though it won't be too many BlazBlue characters.**

 **superpierce: Thanks for the nice words. I'll be sure to live up to the expectations!**

 **Kamencolin: I'll try!**

 **Itsuki Minami1: Thank you!**

 **Thanks for all of the Positive Feedback! It motivates me! And without further ado, here we go!**

* * *

Velvet yawned before she walked into the living room.

"OK, let's see, today I need to dry some meat and use that cheese I've been saving-" She suddenly stopped, and looked around. "Hm? Laphi?"

"You little...where did you go?"

Velvet walked around the house, looking for him, until she heard some footsteps. She looked up to see a girl, younger than Laphicet, rubbing her eyes. She was wearing a white dress and had blonde hair. When she opened her eyes, they were green, just like Ragna.

"Velvet? What's going on?" Saya asked.

"Saya. You shouldn't be out of bed."

"It's fine. If Laphicet feels well enough, I should be able to get up too."

"You saw Laphicet? Where did he go?"

"I don't know, he said he was going out."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"Too tired."

At that moment, Ragna entered the house.

"Morning Velv. You'd better kn-Saya? Why are you up?"

"I can handle myself, big brother. What was it you wanted to tell Velvet?"

"Right. Velvet, I'm sure you noticed that Laphicet's gone. I noticed when I woke up. So I searched the entire village, but couldn't find him."

"But that would mean..." Velvet said, paling.

"Yeah. He must have gone to the forest. I asked Niko to keep on searching through out the village, just in case."

"Ragna, come on!" Velvet said, as she ran to the door. "We need to find him before the Prickleboars do!"

Velvet ran out of the room as fast as she could. Ragna sighed.

"Yare Yare Daze... that girl doesn't think before acting whenever it comes to Laphicet."

"Just like you when it comes to me, brother."

"Ha ha. Anyways, I'll go with her. Tell Jin to watch the house while we're gone."

"Actually... big brother, can I come with you?"

Ragna looked at Saya as if she grew another head.

"You need to stay in bed."

"Brother, I can handle myself. I'll be strong."

"But still..." He quickly looked over his shoulder. "Fine. Come on."

* * *

"Velvet! Slow down!"

But Velvet didn't hear him. She was running into the forest and looking around frantically. Ragna was carrying Saya, so he couldn't keep up with her. Velvet was frantic. What if Laphicet had collapsed? What if he was attacked? What if he was...

Velvet was brought out of her thoughts, as she saw Laphicet sitting down on the grass. She let out a breath of relief, and ran towards him.

"Laphi!"

"Oh, Velvet." Laphicet said, looking up.

"Can you walk? How's your fever?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. I was just taking a break."

Velvet clicked her tongue. "You little... You know better than this Laphicet! Running off without telling me... What if something happened to you? You wouldn't be the only one hurt. Do you understand that?"

Laphicet looked down. "I'm sorry..."

Velvet put a hand on his shoulder. "If you want to do something, just ask. I know I'm a crummy big sister, and I can't afford to buy you all the things you want..."

"N-No! That's not why I went out! You see, it was just..." Laphicet trailed off.

Velvet looked around, before realizing why her brother came outside. "I get it. You're right. I forgot the flowers for the graves."

"Y-yeah. So I was going out to the cape... and I thought..."

"You want to see the ocean, too, don't you?" Velvet deduced.

"Well yeah, that too..."

Velvet stood up before giving her answer. "Fine, just for today, though."

"Are you sure?" Laphicet asked, standing up.

Velvet smiled and nodded. "I am. But the next time you run off like that, I'm strapping you to your bed."

"Yes ma'am" Laphicet said quickly.

"Oy! Velvet!"

The two of them turned to see Ragna, who was carrying Saya on his back.

"Looks like you found him." Ragna let Saya off of his back. "Laphicet, pretty sure Velvet already told you, but don't run off like that. It was a real pain to find ya."

"I know...but Velvet's taking me to the cape!"

"Heh. In that case, I suppose I need to be a good older sibling and bring Saya to the cape too, huh?"

"Oh what Ragna, are you copying me?" Velvet said with a sly smile.

"Can it."

Saya was looking around and spinning, before falling on her back.

"Saya?!" Ragna said, running towards his sister. "Are you alright?!"

"It's been so long since I came to the forest..." Saya felt the grass on her bare feet. "I wish I could come out this often."

"...tell you what, Saya." Ragna bent down on one knee. "As soon as you get better, I'll take you out here as many times as you like."

"Really?" Saya said as she stood up. Ragna nodded, and Saya threw her arms around him. "Thank you, big brother!"

"Well then..." Ragna put Saya on his back before turning to Velvet and Laphicet. "To the cape?"

"To the cape!" Velvet said with a smile. The four of them made their way towards the cape, though not with silence. "Remember how we all went out together to pick flowers for both Celicas on the morning of their funerals?"

"Yeah." Ragna replied. "May have been a bitter day, but a good memory."

"I don't remember much." Saya said. "Though I do remember Velvet screaming."

"Well, that's because Laphicet started climbing down the edge of the cliff to find more flowers." Velvet stated.

"She ran over and grabbed me, and had the scariest look on her face." Laphicet said, remembering.

"Of course I did! Do you have any idea what I'd do if I lost you?"

"You'd still have everyone else."

"Yeah, but I'd miss you like you wouldn't believe."

"But I remember how back then you wouldn't have missed me." Ragna said with a scoff. "Remember how before that night, when we all moved into the same house, you hated me? Everyone else got along, but nope, you hated my guts."

"Well, I thought you were a brute with no brain back then." Velvet said with a smirk. "Before you saved me."

"Yeah. You freakin fell into the river and I had to save your ass cause you didn't know how to swim back then."

"It's hard to believe that we've been through that much." Laphicet noted.

"And our lives have only really begun." Saya said with a smile. "Let's make more memories in the future!"

"Yeah. Of course." Ragna said with a smile.

The four of them continued on. Though every now and then, Velvet and Ragna had to slay a few prickleboars that got in the way. That happened to remind Velvet of something else in the past.

"Laphi, Saya, how about I make you some appleboo when we get home?"

"Appleboo? What's that?" They both said at the same time.

"Oh, that thing. I remember." Ragna turns to Laphicet. "Your sister Celica used to make it for Velvet and I when we were sick."

"It's sweet and tart and juicy and crisp." Velvet said with a dreamy look. "Eating it always made me feel better."

"Well, apples are good for you, but what does the "boo" mean?" Laphicet asked a confused expression.

"When I was a baby, I always used to say "boo boo" when I wanted an apple."

Ragna was visibly trying to hold back his laughter, and Velvet had to pinch him to make him stop.

"So that's where the name comes from." Saya understood.

"Wait, you called apples "boo boo?" You must've been a strange baby." Laphicet teased.

"Don't think you're spared from the crazy, kiddo." Ragna said with a smirk.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You used to say it too, Laphi." Velvet explained. "When Celica and I heard you, we laughed so hard..."

"Boo..." he pouted.

* * *

The four of them eventually made it to the cape. Velvet was in marvel at all the flowers that were blooming.

"Ah, just look at all these!"

Laphicet sat down among the flowers and took a deep breath. Velvet and the others sat down with him.

"This place never changes, does it?" Velvet asked her little brother.

"It does too change!" He replied. "The seasons, the wind, the weather... just change one and the sea is totally different! And the same goes for what's across the sea..."

""Across the sea?" Sometimes, I just don't know what you're talking about."

The four of them just sat in silence.

"Ragna, could you come with me for a bit?" Velvet asked suddenly. "I want to tell you something in private."

Ragna shrugged, but followed Velvet. After they were out of earshot of their younger siblings, Ragna spoke up. "So, what do you want?"

"Well... I never really got to personally apologize for how I acted all those years ago."

"Tch. Is that seriously what you wanted to talk to me about? It's ancient history now."

"I was a little brat, and I was arrogant. You taught me what was right."

"Vel, like I said, ancient history."

"But still... I want to give you this."

Velvet held up a silver bracelet.

"Huh? What's this?" Ragna asked.

"This is a bracelet my sister gave me, she told me that if there was anyone outside of the family I could trust as much as them, I should give it to them. Ragna, you're like the older brother that I don't deserve. You're my best friend, and I don't want to be driven apart."

Ragna was silent as he took the Silver Bracelet.

"I know that was corny, but-"

"No, it's fine. Thank you."

Ragna gave one of his smiles. And not his usual smartass smile, but one of his genuine ones. Velvet had only seen it a few times in her life, and every time she did, it was like breathing a breath fresh air.

"You should smile more." Velvet said, with a smile of her own.

The two stood there, looking at each other, until they heard Saya scream. Almost immediately, they broke the gaze and ran back to their siblings.

"Saya! What's wrong?!" Ragna asked.

"T-that!" Saya said, pointing.

Ragna and Velvet turned to see a creature they had hoped to never encounter. It was large and humanoid, and appeared to have the remains of clothes and armor on it. It had wolfish traits; fur and a canine face. It was slowly lumbering towards them, growling and dragging its knuckles across the ground.

"A daemon!" Velvet cried.

Ragna took out his blade, and Velvet took up her stance. He quickly turned to Saya and Laphicet.

"You two, run. No matter how much it hurts, run, and don't look back."

"Velvet?! Ragna?!" Laphicet shouted in shock.

"Don't be scared. You can do it!" Velvet said to herself. "You're going to be strong, like Arthur!"

"No, you two can't!" Saya said.

"GO!"

Ragna and Velvet ran towards the daemon, as the daemon roared and accepted their challenge.

(Cue: Daemon's Assault - Tales of Berseria)

"Searing Edge!"

Velvet swung out with her blade, but the daemon simply shrugged it off.

"Eat this!"

Ragna jumped up and brought his sword down on the daemon, but the creature simply caught it. Ragna grit his teeth and wrenched the blade away from from the beast's grip. The two continued to attack, staying barely out of the creature's range. However, none of their attacks were working. Both of them were breathing heavily, and the daemon wasn't damaged at all.

"It's... It's just like Arthur said... but..." Velvet drew her blade. "I HAVE TO DO THIS!"

She ran at the monster and jumped at it, but the daemon batted her away with a claw, and she crashed into the stone ruins, crying out.

"Velvet!" Ragna turned to the creature. "You son of a bitch!"

Ragna roared and ran at the creature, who raised its arm to defend itself. With both hands and all his strength, Ragna drove his sword at the beast, and to his surprise, the blade managed to pierce its arm.

"Hah! How do you like that you piece of shi-"

Ragna got cut off as the creature used its free hand to grab Ragna by the face, and raised him up. With a grunt, the creature slammed Ragna into the ground. Ragna's sword was still stuck in its arm, but it didn't care. When the beast removed its hand, Ragna was unconscious, and a trickle of blood fell from his mouth.

"Stop! Face me, daemon!"

Velvet groaned and slowly looked up to see Saya in between the daemon and her brother. It looked at her, before lumbering up, about to strike.

"Saya! Move!"

Laphicet ran towards Saya and threw his arms around her to protect her, but unfortunately, the daemon struck both of them, and they landed near Velvet.

"Laphi..."

Like her brother, Saya was out cold. Laphicet looked at Velvet, before he struggled to pull something out of his shirt.

"Vel...vet..."

He held up a comb, and Velvet slowly crawled over.

"Is this... why...?"

She held her brother's hand. She didn't want anything else to happen to the brother that loved her. She was brought out of her thoughts because of the daemon, which towered above them, and raised its claw. Thinking instinctively, Velvet crawled on top of her brother, to shield him. She closed her eyes, ready for the attack to hit her, wounding or potentially even killing her, but she didn't care. As long as her brother survived.

But the attack never came. She heard a sword slash, and looked. She was slowly looking consciousness, but saw that Arthur was there, and he had cut down the daemon. He slowly walked over to Velvet, and she saw a man with him. His features were hard to make out, but she noticed he was wearing black, and had green hair. She heard him speak.

"My my my... what a mess..."

* * *

When Velvet came to, she was back in her house. She was lying down on a bed, and her head was spinning.

"Huh? How did I... how did I get home...?"

"Velvet!"

She turned her head to see Laphicet. Alive, and in one piece.

"Laphi! You're alright!" She got up quickly, but quickly winced in pain.

"Sorry, it's all my fault."

"No! If you weren't there, there's no telling _what_ might have happened to me and Ragna." She reassured. "Wait...where is Ragna and Saya?"

"They're both resting in another room."

Laphicet pulled out the comb he had shown Velvet earlier. He gave the comb to her, with both hands.

"Velvet, you have beautiful hair. It would be a waste if you didn't take care of it."

He hugged her sister, and Velvet smiled. Everything started to fade for Velvet, but she heard Laphicet speak.

"I'll make a new world. A world where my sister can be happy."

* * *

When she woke again, she shot back up, gasping. She looked around, but didn't see Laphicet anywhere.

"Was that... was that all a dream?"

She looked in her hand, to see the same comb her brother gave to her.

"No, it wasn't!"

She got up and ran out the door. It was nightfall, and the village was bathed in a dark red glow. She saw Ragna standing in front of the house. His sword on his back.

"Ragna! What's going on?!"

"The hell if I know. I wake up, and I find that Jin, Saya and Laphicet are gone. I'm going to go look for them."

"I'm coming with you. That'll hel-"

Velvet suddenly gasped. Ragna turned around to see what she was looking at and grit his teeth. It was another daemon. But not just one, several of them, all large, beastly and demonic.

"No...what's happening?" Velvet said, horrified.

Ragna grabbed her by the wrist and the two ran from the daemons.

High in the sky above them, the moon was shining.

But not the silver-white glow many are accustomed to.

It was blood-red.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to get em out faster. Next time, it's time for shit to go from 0 to 100 real fucking quick!**


End file.
